Which One?
by Ruler of Space
Summary: When Isabella gets into a relationship with Phineas and Ferb she needs to decided which one would she choose to be her boyfriend. Which one will she choose? Sequel "Decisions" coming soon


**Quick A/N: Even though I am a big Phinbella believer, doesn't mean that I should not write a story that is between Phinbella and Ferbella. Also I won't tell you that this story is Phinbella or Ferbella, all you know is that it relates to romance and Isabella. I'll tell you if this story would be Phinbella or Ferbella later on the author's note in the end of the story. **

Which One?

Morning arose in the Tri-State Area once again. Each day revealed a new thing that day would need to reveal, which was unexpected to all of the gang. Isabella had just woken up from a deep sleep since she had fallen asleep late that night, thinking about her and Phineas' relationship. The exact time in her alarm clock is 7:30 in the morning but no construction was outside. To Isabella this was peculiar since at this moment the Flynn-Fletcher kids would have at least started to work on their latest project for that summer day. She decided to go check on the Flynn-Fletcher boys to see what was going on with their projects. Once she got up, she fixed her fizzy hair from which she had just woken up from, put her usual clothes of each summer day and ran towards the house next door.

Once she arrived in front of the Flynn-Fletcher foyer she decided to knock on the door instead of ringing the doorbell. Soon a British kid opened the door, Isabella had had some different feelings towards Ferb much of it like Phineas. She felt different about the way Ferb was, he was as much as Phineas to hang out with. She now wanted to get closer to Ferb like she was with Phineas before she had new feelings towards the green haired boy called Ferb. Sometimes she lost herself in Ferb's eyes like she still does with Phineas. Although she still had a Phineas Land for Phineas and not for Ferb, she entered Phineas Land less often now she is beginning to realize that she has new feelings for Ferb.

"Hey Ferb" Isabella said

"Hey Isabella" Ferb said not noticing the little of love she contained in her voice

"Hey is Phineas home?"

"Yes up in his own room" Now Phineas had his own room ever since they reached the 13th year mark. Now Phineas' own room was at the end of the hallway, the room was deserted for about 10 years that they had lived there.

"Can I come inside to see Phineas?" Isabella said still having some emotions on her voice when she asked for the love of her life that she held in her heart for almost 9 years already.

"Yeah, go in" Ferb said allowing Isabella to enter to see his step-brother. Once Ferb allowed Isabella to enter she went upstairs and directly into Phineas room. Once she got to Phineas' door which led to Phineas' room, she timidly knocked on the door. Soon she heard a voice of a boy that immediately recognized…

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Isabella"

"Oh, come in, Isabella" Once she heard that, she immediately opened the door and saw Phineas.

"Hey Isabella" Phineas said

"Hey Phineas" Isabella said as she slowly drifted into Phineas Land once again. The only thing Isabella didn't know was that Phineas already knew about the Phineas Land Isabella has for him and about her love for him. Phineas' obliviousness slowly drifted away when he had just hit 13, now almost all of his obliviousness has drifted away since now he was 14 and also was Isabella. Now that Isabella was 14 she used more significant signs of love for Phineas and since his obliviousness was being drifted away Phineas was able to find out everything Isabella had kept a secret from him.

"Hey Isabella" Phineas said with also a bit of love for Isabella since he had slowly been falling in love for Isabella because of the hints Isabella gave to him.

"Phineas why haven't you guys begun building, you two are always building at this time?" Isabella said just beginning to recover from the Phineas Land she had entered and also remembering why she had come over to the Flynn-Fletcher home.

"I guess we are going to have another do nothing day"

"Why?" Isabella asked since the boys usually never have a do anything day

"It's because I have something important to do today"

"What are you needed to do today?"

"I need to tell someone how I truly feel about her"

"Who is this someone?" Isabella said feeling a little anxious because it might be her that he needed to tell her about what she thought it was

"You"

"What about me?"

"I needed to tell you that I know about the secret crush you still have on me"

"Oh you know that?" Isabella said feeling a little uncomfortable now that she knew that her crush knew about the love she has for him

"Yeah"

"So, the question still remains do you love me?"

"I was getting to that and the answer is yes, I love you Isabella"

"Oh Phineas" Isabella said

Isabella was caught by surprise when Phineas immediately kissed her passionately and romantically. For some reason while she was kissing Phineas she thought of Ferb kissing her instead of Phineas. Once they parted Isabella once gain saw the face of Phineas and decided to leave because she felt sort of uncomfortable there.

"Oh Phineas, I wish I could stay but I need to go"

"Ok, girlfriend" Once she heard that she immediately bushed and said "See you later, boyfriend"

She walked out of Phineas' room and went to the exit of the house but in the process she met Ferb once again.

"Hey Isabella" he said once again

"Hey Ferb"

"Can I talk to you alone, Isabella?"

"Ok"

Isabella followed Ferb into the kitchen where they were to talk alone about something private to the both of them. While she followed Ferb she sorts off felt love for him too just as much as she has for Phineas.

"Isabella, I can't take you only paying attention to Phineas"

"What do you mean, Ferb?"

"I mean to tell you that I love you, Isabella"

"What?" Isabella said remembering that she already had a boyfriend and she could not have double boyfriends and even though if she did, if the two boys would find out they would be devastated and she would be dumped by the both of them and lose the chance of having the love of her life. After that Ferb like Phineas immediately kissed her passionately and romantically. This time she saw Phineas kissing her but it was Ferb that was kissing her. At that moment she felt mixed feelings for the both of the boys. After the kiss she just ran out but before she did she talked to him for a while.

"Oh, Ferb I love you too, but I have to go"

"Ok I'll see you later"

"See you girlfriend"

Isabella then rushed out, very uncomfortable and regretful. She immediately rushed to her house and to her room. She lay down for a moment to think about the things she had done wrong. She had made a mistake that could make the boys fall into a fight for her. Now Isabella had 2 boyfriends but she had to choose one because she can't have two boyfriends and if they would find out that they were dating the same person they would make her choose between the two of them. She was stuck between two options it was either Phineas or Ferb. She thought about it for a long time and also thought really hard about it. She also thought about the pros and cons about dating either one of them but she could not decide that very same night. It was either the love of her life for 9 years or the handsome British kid.

But the problem was which one.

**Like I said even though I am an extremely Phinbella believer doesn't mean that I can't make a story that is based on the relationship of Phinbella and Ferbella. Also the sequel "Decisions" is coming soon. That story would be up to the readers to decide if you want the sequel to be Ferbella or Phinbella. If there are more Phinbella reviews I would make the story Phinbella. If there are more Ferbella reviews I would make it Ferbella. It is strange turn for a person like me right?**

**-XD9645 is out peace! **


End file.
